


d)Harmless Fun

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83





	d)Harmless Fun

a) Jinyoung is walking through the school hallway when something hard bumps into his shoulder.

“Look at where you’re going, nerd.” A shove to his already sore shoulder.

“The fuck you said asshole?? You’re the one who bumped into him.” Jaebum jumps to his defend.

Jinyoung has to hold on to Jaebum to prevent him from going after the other student who walks away the other direction.

“The hell is his problem? I swear if you didn’t hold me back…” Jaebum fumes. Jinyoung pats his back and assures him that he is alright.

b) “Make it fast, geek.” Jinyoung gets a push to his side and crashes onto the student lining up in front of him.

He apologizes profusely to the other student and turns around intending to hit the offender with the meanest glare he has in his arsenal. The annoyance is however nowhere to be found as he had jumped the queue and moved up to the front.

Jinyoung inhales a deep breath to try to calm his irritation.

c) Jinyoung bends over at the tap, trying to wet his hair. He is all sweaty after a round friendly football match with his classmates.

“Move over, loser.”

Jinyoung almost falls over face first onto the concrete floor. Luckily, he manages to break his fall by extending his arms or else there will be a nasty gash on his head as a result of the shove.

Again he is unable to reprimand the bully, as he had walked away, laughing.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark slams the other male against the metal lockers in the shower room after practice. Forearm on his chest pinning the student in place.

“The fuck is wrong with you? What has he done to you.” He hisses.

“Wha..what are you talking about? Who?” the other student stutters.

“The guy from class A, you’re always screwing with. What’d he do to you?” Mark is seething with rage.

“N…n..nothing. It was just a bit of h..har..harmless fun.” He rubs at his sore neck, breathing hard.

“Harmless? You call that fucking harmless? The last time you had fun, he almost cracked open his head!!” Mark makes sure to control his volume so that the exchange involves only the two of them.

“One more time I see you near him with your sick idea of a good time…I’ll bash you kneecaps in. Do you hear me?” Mark warns the other male.

The shorter guy goes blank and leaves Mark’s question unanswered.

“Did you fucking hear what I just said?” he repeats himself, grabbing a tight hold of the other male’s shirt collar.

“Yeah man, I heard you. I heard you.” He tries to pry Mark’s fingers off the garment.

“Good. Get the fuck outta my face.” Mark lets go of the hold on the shirt for the other student to scurry away.

Mark runs his fingers through his thick brown locks, exhales a breath he does not realize he was holding and takes out his uniform from his locker.


End file.
